Leave
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: [Repost] Karena Luhan tak lagi sanggup bertahan dengan sikap Sehun untuknya.
"Hei..."

"Hm.."

"Ayolah, kencan denganku."

"Tidak."

"Satu kali saja. Tidak masalah bukan?"

"Tetap tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah kalua begitu Tuan Oh. Kau pasti akan menyesal."

"Aku tak akan menyesal Nona Lu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEAVE**

 **Author** : Roxanne Jung

 **Cast** : Lu Han; **Oh Sehun;** etc.

 **Genre** : Romance; **Drama**

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung 2015 – This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything but, the storyline and plot is mine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEAVE**

 **H.U.L.I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda tampan dengan wajah khas perpaduan antara barat dan timur itu memandang lekat kearah sang kekasih. Tapi, sang kekasih, gadis dengan kecantikan Asia Timur yang khas itu hanya mampu menatap kedua ujung sepatunya.

"Katakan padaku, bahwa kau tengah bergurau saat ini." Ucap Kris, pemuda tampan itu, setelah keheningan melanda beberapa saat lalu; dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak," bisik Luhan pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kita berpisah."

"Tapi kenapa?" tuntut Kris tak mengerti dengan permintaan mendadak gadis yang notabene adalah pacarnya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. "Kau ingin berpisah denganku karena kau berselingkuh dan merasa orang itu lebih baik dari aku?"

Luhan menjilat bibirnya sesaat sebelum berucap, "anggap saja itu benar."

Desahan frustasi terlontar dari bibir Kris. "Jadi berita itu benar. Kau ... dan Sehun memiliki hubungan spesial di belakangku?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan langsung menatap kearah kedua bola mata Kris sejak mengajak pemuda itu bertemu di sore yang cukup cerah ini. "Tidak. Kami hanya berteman saja." Bantah Luhan dengan suara cukup tenang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa sayang? Katakan padaku." Erang Kris yanng tampaknya mulai gusar.

Luhan mendesah pendek. "Aku akan pindah."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pindah ke Jerman, lusa."

"Apa kau bilang? Secepat itu? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah bingung dan terkejut.

"Maaf Ge. Cari yang lebih baik dari diriku nantinya. Aku percaya, orang sebaik gege pasti bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang tulus mencintai gege apa adanya. Enam bulan kita bersama tapi aku masih belum bisa membalas semua perhatian gege. Maaf." Ucap Luhan disertai senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Enam bulan bersama, tidak serta merta membuat kisah hubungan mereka manis layaknya di dalam drama – drama asia. Hubungan itu hanya berjalan satu arah. Dan itu semua dari Kris.

Luhan maju selangkah lebih dekat kearah Kris. Ia memberikan satu pelukan hangat pada pemuda blasteran itu. "Ge, ku dengar Huang Zi Tao itu menyukaimu, mungkin kau bisa—"

Kris menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ia baru saja di putuskan oleh gadis itu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya gadis itu menyodorkan orang lain sebagai gantinya. "Apa kau baru saja berniat untuk menjodohkanku?"

Luhan hanya mampu tertawa pelan seraya menatap wajah Kris. "Dia gadis yang cantik dan menarik. Cobalah untuk berkencan dengannya."

"Xi Luhan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koper – koper besar sudah bertengger rapi di ruang tengah apartemen nomor 380. Yi Xing mendesah pelan memperhatikan setumpuk koper dan kardus yang sudah siap di kirimkan menuju Jerman esok hari. Pandangan matanya ia alihkan pada teman, atau calon mantan teman satu kamarnya, karena gadis itu akan pergi lusa menuju Jerman. Yi Xing menatap gadis berambut coklat hangat itu dengan pandangan sendu. Sungguh ia tak percaya gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya karena seseorang.

"Lu," panggil Yi Xing pelan.

Luhan hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi panggilan dari kawan satu kamarnya itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi?" tanya Yi Xing seraya berjongkok di samping kaki Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Oh, kau tak menganggap keberadaan Joonmyeon ya kalau begitu?"

Yi Xing mendengus kesal.

Luhan tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap pipi gembil gadis cantik di sampingnya. "Kau tidak akan sendiri. Kau punya banyak teman Xing-er."

Erangan kesal muncul dari bibir Yi Xing. "Tapi Lu kau—"

"Xing-er, aku mohon mengertilah dengan—"

"—akan meninggalkan aku, Kris, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon dan Sehun." Ucap Yi Xing tanpa peduli bahwa tadinya Luhan hendak memotong kalimatnya. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberi tau kepergianmu pada Sehun."

Luhan mendesah pelan, ia memijit puncak hidungnya, ia memilih tidak berbicara apapun.

"Kau menyukai Sehun. Aku tau kau menyukainya, Lu. Kris hanya kau jadikan pelampiasan atas cintamu pada Sehun. Tinggallah di sini, jangan berangkat ke Jerman. Perjuangkan cintamu."

Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Yi Xing. "Untuk apa bertahan pada orang yang tidak pernah melihat ke arahmu. Ia tau betapa aku mencintainya tapi, ia sama sekali tak pernah menganggapku ada. Datang jika hanya butuh saja. Untuk apa aku bertahan pada orang macam itu?"

Yi Xing menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencoba mengabaikan gerakan cepat Luhan yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ini benar – benar sulit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Incheon International Airport, 05th March 2015 09.05PM KST**

Derap kaki pemuda tampan berambut platina itu menyusuri koridor jalur keberangkatan keluar negeri tampak terburu – buru. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan tatapan dingin dan datar menyapu semua sudut yang bisa dijangkau oleh pandangannya. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sosok yang ia cari di dalam waktu yang sempit ini. Nafasnya semakin memburu begitu ia mendapatkan sosok yang tengah ia cari.

"Xi Luhan! Beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!" ucapnya kesal seraya menyentak tangan gadis berambut coklat hangat itu.

"Sehun-a," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak fokus. Ia harus segera masuk kedalam pesawat jika tak ingin tertinggal burung besi itu. "Bagaiman bisa kau tau aku ada disini?"

"Tak penting aku tau dari mana kau ada disini. Yang ku butuhkan saat ini adalah penjelasanmu! Bagaiman bisa kau pergi tanpa memberi tahuku?!" ucap Sehun dengan nada cukup tinggi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis yang bisa saja tumpah saat itu. "Untuk apa? Atas dasar alasan apa aku harus memberi tahumu?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memandang wajah sendu Luhan. "Aku ini sahabatmu, dan aku berhak tau!"

"Sahabat?" ulang Luhan dengan suara yang begitu pelan. "Sahabat yang kau datangi di saat kau butuhkan saja? Apa tidak bisa lebih dari seorang sahabat?"

Sehun terkesiap pelan saat melihat Luhan mulai berurai air mata. "Lu... aku tidak..."

"Aku menyukaimu Hun-a. Kau tau itu dengan baik. Ku berikan segalanya untukmu. Aku turuti semua mau mu. Kau pinta aku menemani petinggi – petinggi perusahaan untuk proyekmu aku lakukan. Kau minta aku menemanimu di ranjang aku penuhi. Tapi kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Apa itu yang namanya sahabat Oh Sehun!?" ucap Luhan dengan nada cukup rendah tapi mengandung nada kemarahan dan sakit hati yang tak terkira. "Sekeras apapun aku berusaha membuatmu melihat kearahku, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah kau anggap. Dimatamu aku tidak ada. Akau hanya alat dan bonekamu saja. Kau manfaatkan aku dengan begitu baiknya Tuan."

Luhan menghapus kasar aliran anak sungai yang membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kenapa aku tak pamit padamu, karena kau tau aku tak akan sanggup mengucapkan kata selamt tinggal padamu. Aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Matamu selalu kau arahkan untuk orang lain. Nana, Krystal, Baekhyun, Taemin. Bukan aku."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia tau betul hati Luhan. Tapi, ia menutup matanya. Ia mencoba memanfaatkan Luhan demi kepentingan pribadinya sendiri. Ia tau sejuta kali dari sekarang meminta maafpun terasa akan percuma. "Lu... maafkan aku. Kau... kau boleh marah dan membenciku atau berpura – pura mengenaliku. Tapi ku mohon jangan pergi. Aku... aku..."

"Aku akan pergi. Aku akan tetap pergi dan tak akan kembali."

Sehun terpaku di tempatnya sesaat setelah Luhan mengatakan kalimat perpisahan itu. Tepat saat itu juga, suara pengumunan untuk penerbangan menuju Jerman terdengar dari pengeras suara.

Luhan menghemuskan nafasnya kuat – kuat. Ia mencoba menatap pemuda yang masih ia cintai sekaligus sumber utama seluruh sakit hatinya selama beberapa waktu ini. "Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan seraya beranjak menjauh dari hadapan Sehun.

Tapi, tak semudah itu Sehun melepas keprgian Luhan. Secepat kilat ia meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Tak sampai di situ saja kekagetan Luhan, ia makin dibuat terbelak saat tangan Sehun memaksanya untuk mendekat dan menahan pergerakan kepala serta tubuhnya. Dan belum sempat mengucapkan apa – apa, tiba – tiba saja bibir tipis Sehun melumat penuh gairah bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E.N.D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini tulisan tahun 2012, tapi saya rubah dari GTOP menjadi HunHan. Gak ada sekuel atau part kedua, jadi silahkan kailan bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi oleh Luhan selanjutnya hahahaha

 **Roxanne Jung,**

20150307


End file.
